


Consequences of Bullying

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Ladybug finds a little girl in an alleyway, she finds out the poor kid has been bullied. Not wanting to let Hawkmoth take advantage of the child’s negative emotions, Ladybug must teach the bullies a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug was doing a regular patrol around the city of Paris. It was mid-afternoon and she had to abandon schoolwork and trying to get Adrien to notice her to save the world from Hawkmoth. Suddenly, she heard faint crying coming from an alleyway nearby. Ladybug quickly ran towards the source of the crying she heard. Below her, she saw a little girl about seven or eight-years-old sitting against the wall of the building she was currently standing on. The kid was dressed as her, and memories from the Puppeteer incident entered her head. She couldn’t let Hawkmoth take advantage of another child’s negative feelings! She had to do something to help the sobbing child who was unaware of her presence. Ladybug silently jumped off the building so she doesn’t scare the little girl who was only a few meters away from her. Then, Ladybug heard the younger girl talk.

“They’re right, Ladybug is so much better than me! And I’m never going to be loved by her...if I even meet her!” The child said, she didn’t know her hero was watching her.

The kid sobbed more after saying that, and whispered to herself, it was faint but loud enough for only Ladybug to hear. 

“Ladybug, if you ever hear this...I-I could never be as strong as you.” The child broke down into more sobs after letting that sentence escape her lips.

Ladybug watched from the shadows, maybe it was time to intervene before Hawkmoth makes his move. The heroine emerged from her hiding spot, walking over to the little girl who didn’t realize her favorite superhero was standing before her. She reached out one of her gloved hands to ruffle the little one’s hair.

The distraughtness shown on the kid’s face was replaced with a mix of shock, happiness, and sadness. But that didn’t stop her from breaking down harder.Ladybug opened her mouth to speak but decided not to. Instead, she pulled the little girl into a comforting hug, letting the little girl cry onto her shoulder. She was also surprised that someone too young to be teased would experience bullying. Ladybug sighed as she held the child in her arms, how could she help? Then, an idea popped into her head. She turned towards the little angel who was still crying on her shoulder and gently ran her hand through the soft blonde mop of hair in front of her.  
“What’s your name?” Ladybug asked, since she was helping the kid she at least had to know the girl’s name.  
Said girl looked up to meet her gaze, she looked happy. And then finally answered her idol.  
“Maya” the child, now by the name of Maya, replied. Ladybug smiled at her, she had such a pretty name.  
“Okay Maya, I have a question for you— are the girls who teased you still around?” Ladybug asked, her tone became more serious when saying that. Maya didn’t say anything, she just nodded. Huh...guess the kid isn’t very talkative. 

“Where are they?”

“At school, I ran away from my friends and teachers too. They’re probably looking for me.”

“Alright, I’ll take you back to school and talk to your principal, okay?” Ladybug said, Maya, once again, nodded. The heroine smiled at Maya again, before picking up the child and pulling out her yo-yo from her hip. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, attaching it to a lamppost, and swung away with Maya in her arms. ________________________________________

Getting to the school didn’t take long, Ladybug’s been there a couple of times as Marinette whenever she volunteered to chaperone for some of Manon’s field trips because Nadja was too busy at the TV Station to do it. After getting to the entrance, Ladybug released Maya from her grip and Maya landed safely on the pavement. They walked into the building and all of the hallways were empty. Classes are probably in session right now.

Maya guided Ladybug to the principal’s office. Ladybug thanked her and placed a hand on the doorknob before turning around to look at the little girl. She knelt down to meet Maya’s level.

“You can go back to class, I’ll be done in about a few minutes.” Maya nodded and ran down the main hallway to go back to her classroom. Ladybug sighed and knocked on the door, a faint voice from inside the office said ”come in”. 

She twisted the doorknob and opened the door to reveal a man in his mid-thirties sitting behind a large wooden desk. The man’s eyes widened at the sight of the Heroine of Paris herself. He was speechless, but the speechlessness was canceled when he began to speak.

“Ladybug! What a pleasure to finally meet you! I’ve heard many great things about your work to protect Paris!” The man said, rapidly taking her hand and shaking it. Ladybug smiled and gave into the handshake since her hand couldn’t escape his grip. 

“Please, the pleasure is all mine, Mr....?” Ladybug started, pausing her sentence because she didn’t know the principal’s name. The principal was confused as to why she stopped talking, and then realized he didn’t even introduce himself!

 

“Oh! My apologies, Mr. Pines.” The man, now by the name of Mr. Pines, said. Slightly embarrassed because he didn’t tell the young woman in front of him his name.

Ladybug shortly nodded. “Mr. Pines, and one of your students, Maya, is being bullied by these three unnamed girls in her class.” She finished, Mr. Pines was shocked to hear the news.

He did talk to older students about bullying others before, but younger boys and girls never bullied others in their class. This was completely unacceptable, and that’s possibly the reason why Ladybug came here. Because she probably found Maya, asked her what happened, and decided to come to him about Maya’s situation. Which was the right thing to do, he wouldn’t expect less from the Heroine of Paris after all.

“I see. Thank you, Ladybug, and do you mind if you stay here? I feel like someone needs to be here incase things get out of control.” Mr. Pines said, at the last part, Ladybug froze.  
She thought about how afternoon classes at her school were going to start in about thirty minutes.  
“I will be happy to, Mr. Pines.” Ladybug replied, smiling at the man sitting across from her. The headmaster smiled back, and picked up his phone to access the intercom. _______________________________________

It took about twenty minutes for Ladybug and Mr. Pines to talk to the three mentioned girls about bullying their fellow student. The children were now ashamed of themselves, their teacher was telling Ladybug and Mr. Pines that the bullying wouldn’t happen again on her watch.

Ladybug heard her earrings beep, even though she didn’t use her powers, Tikki was probably getting exhausted now. Ladybug said her goodbyes, walked out of the office, and back to the entrance. She cracked a smile on her face and casually walked into the courtyard.

She pulled out her yo-yo again, and swung off to College Francoise Dupont so her teachers wouldn’t get mad at her for being late. Oh wait, she’s always late!

Ladybug jumped into a nearby bush, detransforming into Marinette, while internally groaning. Time to hit the books..again.


	2. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and the class have a field trip to City Hall, but once they get there, Manon throws a tantrum which makes Mayor Bourgeois have Ladybug take her away and calm her down. Everyone started insulting Manon, will Maya finally stand up? Or will she let an akuma control her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene in this chapter was very hard to write. So, I hope you enjoy it because it literally took me three hours to come up with great dialogue and the plot.

Maya entered her classroom nervously, her classmates got wind of what happened yesterday and automatically got mad at the three girls who bullied her. But the teacher told them to not get out of control or else someone might get akumatized. The class calmed down, they didn’t want a repeat of what happened to Manon Chamack who was sitting awkwardly on the carpet with her other friends. Maya’s been wanting to be friends with Manon for so long, because she wasn’t afraid of anything. Or, at least, that’s what her friends said.

Manon always bragged about meeting Ladybug and Cat Noir in person, and how they saved her when she was akumatized into the Puppeteer by Hawkmoth. Her friends would stare at her in amazement, and stand up for her when someone said it wasn’t true. Their teacher came into the room, smiling at her class as she walked to the chair that was waiting for her at the front of the classroom. 

“Hello, my little flowers! We’re going to start off our day with morning meeting, so please grab a chair and meet me back here!” The woman said, everyone complied and quickly scrammed across the room to get their chairs. They all hurried back and sat down, and the teacher began to speak. 

“So, in a couple of hours, we’re going to have a field trip to City Hall and learn how Mayor Bourgeois runs Paris!” The class groaned in disappointment, they didn’t want to learn how a mayor runs a city, they wanted something fun to do!

“And there’s a surprise there waiting for you!” Dozens of little heads perked up at the mention of a surprise. It was Manon who spoke up next. 

“If it’s another free order of cookies from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery then I’m in!” Her classmates cheered when she said that. The teacher smiled knowingly, she knew Manon would be happier when she saw that the surprise was the presence of Ladybug and Cat Noir themselves. But they didn’t need to know that yet. 

“Ohh trust me, Manon, it’s better than that!” 

 

“Better than cookies? No way!” 

 

“Once you see what the surprise actually is you’ll regret saying that!” 

 

“Ehh...... nope!”

 

“Manon....”

 

“NO!! NOTHING’S BETTER THAN COOKIES!” 

 

The teacher sighed heavily, she knew Manon could be a handful sometimes, but she’s never acted this mean to her before. Something’s wrong, and she’s going to find out so the child doesn’t bother Mayor Bourgeois and the superheroes later. She got up and grabbed Manon softly by the wrist, not wanting to hurt the little girl. She took Manon to the hallway and started to talk. 

“Manon, I don’t know why you’re so cranky today, but once we get to City Hall and meet Mayor Bourgeois you need to behave or you’ll disappoint the surprise guests there and the mayor himself!” The angry woman said sternly, her eyes burned with frustration at the student in front of her. 

“But Miss Flora—“ 

 

“NO. You need to be on your best behavior or else I’ll call your mother!” The woman, now by the name of Miss Flora, threatened. 

She felt bad for doing this but Manon needs it right now. If she couldn’t control herself when they get to City Hall, then she’ll have to take Manon back to the school and pull Nadja out of work to pick her up. Or worse, have Ladybug deal with her since the heroine knew how to calm her down for reasons she doesn’t know. 

Manon was one of her favorite students, and if she has to do something like call her mother because she misbehaved in class, which never happened before, then she won’t hesitate. 

Manon blinked back her tears, she can’t show weakness, she was the strongest student in her class after all! Miss Flora and Manon didn’t notice that Maya was watching from a distance. She smiled slightly, relieved that an akuma didn’t come for them. But, she was also worried about Manon who looked like she was going to cry. 

Maya went back to the classroom in time, thankful she didn’t get caught by Miss Flora or Manon. You don’t want to see the class popular girl on her bad side. 

Miss Flora sat back down in her seat, and the class finished their morning meeting in peace.  
________________________________________

A few hours later, the class found themselves at City Hall, where Mayor Bourgeois was standing along with a teenage girl Maya didn’t recognize. The girl looked like she was about sixteen, she had honey blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a foot load of makeup. Maya didn’t know much about makeup, but she knew that the girl was wearing more than she needs. 

“Hello, class. I am André Bourgeois, or Mayor Bourgeois. Whichever you prefere to call me. And today I’m going to show you around City Hall, along with me darling daughter Chloe! And special mystery guests who are waiting inside! Please be on your best behavior during the tour, and when the guests are present. Okay?” Mayor Bourgeois said, the class nodded their heads. Maya just stayed quiet, she didn’t feel like conversing right now. 

“All right, let’s get started!” Mayor Bourgeois said, leading the visiting students into the lobby where two people dressed in red and black spandex were waiting. They were Ladybug and Cat Noir. The children gasped at the sight of the superduo who were only a few feet away. 

They all cheered and charged towards the duo. The girls hugged Ladybug, while the boys fist-bumped Cat Noir. Mayor Bourgeois cleared his throat, and the students stopped talking to the heroes. 

“I know seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir in person is exciting, but we need to get to the tour now!” André said, the large group of kids looked at each other, before separating from Ladybug and Cat Noir. But Manon was still completely attached to Ladybug’s hip, she was looking comfortable there. Maya saw the uncomfortable look on Ladybug’s face, her idol clearly didn’t like it when little kids snuggle into her.  
Ladybug glanced at Miss Flora, mouthing the words “help me out here”. Her teacher immediately understood, and spoke once more. 

“Manon, can you please get off of Ladybug? She’s very uncomfortable with you being....attached to her.” Miss Flora said, Manon gave her and Mayor Bourgeois a deep glare that scared the entire class.  
She was like a queen, and they were her subjects. Maya internally sighed heavily, she knew what was going to happen next. And it definitely wasn’t good, Manon could get Miss Flora akumatized if she does her final act. 

The temper tantrum. 

 

This wasn’t going to be fun, at all.

 

Manon began kicking her legs and waving her arms around uncontrollably, Ladybug was trying to stop her from going into full tantrum mode. She’s experienced it as Marinette a few times, but that’s all. She’s heard from Nadja that there isn’t any specific way to calm her down though. Ohh lucky her. 

Miss Flora rushed to Ladybug’s side in an instant, detaching Manon from the heroine’s body. Ladybug took a second to breathe since the very energetic little girl she secretly babysits was wrapping her arms around her neck tightly. Almost choking her. Ladybug, Miss Flora, and Mayor Bourgeois glared at the child standing directly below them with anger. Mayor Bourgeois sighed before turning to Ladybug. 

“I’m very sorry about that, Ladybug, I suppose Miss Chamack here got into a fit! Uhh I’m truly sorry to say this but....could you take her to one of the empty offices? She needs to calm down before we could continue our tour around City Hall.” Mayor Bourgeois said, Ladybug sighed and nodded. Collecting Manon from Miss Flora’s arms and carrying the kid away. Even if she wasn’t happy about doing this, Mayor Bourgeois needs to help Miss Flora with the class. After all, they knew Chloe wasn’t very good with kids. 

Mayor Bourgeois turned back to the students. “I’m very sorry about that, class! Once Ladybug calms Manon down we’ll continue our tour! You can rest in the lobby for the time being.” He said, walking off to his office. The class groaned in frustration and started to shout insults. 

“That stupid girl!”

 

“Why did I look up to that loser again?” 

 

“I can’t believe I was even friends with her!” 

 

Maya couldn’t take it anymore. She was really getting fired up now. Maya opened her mouth to scream. 

 

“ENOUGH!!” 

 

The people present in the lobby looked at her in shock, she’s always been the quiet one in class, but now she was actually speaking. And the class was terrified. Even Miss Flora and Mayor Bourgeois looked pretty shaken about her outburst. 

 

“Do you really think THIS is how we should fix things while Ladybug is calming Manon down?!” She screamed again. The class and adults froze as she spoke. 

“NO! We shouldn’t be insulting her, we’re all kids like her! We all give our parents and teachers temper tantrums like that! So WHY are we making fun of Manon for doing something that we ALL do!?!” 

Maya took a deep breath, even if her classmates really needed this, she still didn’t want to attract an akuma to herself. She didn’t feel like being turned into a villain. 

Not today. 

 

Maya began to speak again. “The right thing to do isn’t what you just did, it’s really supporting Manon, because maybe she’s going through something bad that we don’t know about.” She could see Miss Flora smiling from her left side. While Mayor Bourgeois looked relieved. Probably because there wasn’t an akuma, and she was also relieved too.

After all Ladybug’s done for her, she doesn’t want to repay the heroine by being transformed into a super villain and attacking both Paris and City Hall. 

“Maya is right, class. Manon shouldn’t be insulted! She may be going through something, and our best option is being there for her, supporting her, don’t you agree?” Miss Flora said, she was proud of Maya, the little girl who always stayed silent in class stood up and did the right thing. Just like she taught her and her fellow students. 

Maya’s classmates were silent for a second, before erupting into cheers. They chanted her name, and Maya smiled to herself.

 

She’s the queen now.  
________________________________________


End file.
